Alliance
by Icebone187
Summary: When an ancient evil reveals itself, Earth's greatest warrior must ally together to survive. Contains characters from multiple games, not just the ones mentioned, and will most likely have spoilers for some games.
1. Lara Croft

**please review because I haven't really done any fanfics so i like to know where I can improve.**

**I do not own anything in this story everything goes to the multiple developers.**

**Chapter One**

Lara sat on her bed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt thinking about everything that had happened. Croft Manor is more or less rebuilt after Lara's doppelgänger blew most of it up. It's been three months but Lara still finds herself depressed about what happened to her mother in Helheim, she didn't deserve a death like that it should have been quicker.

Lara lost herself until she heard a burst of fully automatic gunfire. Lara immediately grabbed her two handguns and raced downstairs. While running, she heard a couple shots fired but they were silenced by more fully auto fire. Lara saw Winston on the floor of the main hall, so she checked his pulse and found that he was dead. Mourning would have to come later and Lara turned her thoughts to Zip and she had to find the intruder.

As if reading her mind, her attacker emerged from the ceiling and dropped on Lara. Lara rolled onto her back but an SMG was pulled out by the shadowy figure and put against Lara's head.

"Where is the sword?" The figure said with a woman's voice.

Lara panicked as she realised that she was after Excalibur. She observed the woman and there wasn't much to see, she wore black robes and a bird like mask protruded from the hood, hiding her face.

"Like I would tell you." Lara snarled.

The figure took her heeled boot and put it against Lara's throat. She then must have realised that she would get nothing from Lara because she lifted her boot up again and brought it down on Lara's face knocking her out cold.

* * *

Lara woke up on a stretcher being hauled into an ambulance. She looked at the men carrying her, they were wearing armour and with long brown coats over the top. They also had gas masks on and were carrying assault rifles. As soon as she noticed the rifles, Lara jumped off the stretcher and was met by at least eight guns pointed right at her.

"Hold your fire!" A voice shouted, an American voice.

A man walked out, he was young looking and had a slight scar on his face. He wore a black coat with a grey suit underneath and a black glove on his right hand. The oddest thing was that he also wore a pair of sunglasses despite being in the darkness of night.

"Who are you?" Lara questioned.

"My name is Norman Jayden." He introduced himself. "Lady Croft, we need you help."

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"An artefact was taken from your home and we believe it could be a threat to worldwide security." Jayden explained. "If you would come with us, we'll explain everything."

"Where's Zip?" Lara croaked as her thoughts turned to her friend.

"He's got some gun shot wounds but he'll be fine." Jayden reassured her as he removed his glasses. "I'll let you pack some gear and we'll go."

"You haven't told me what agency you're with yet." Lara stopped him.

Jayden sighed.

"You'll probably find out anyway… I'm an agent for a secret international group called the First Sons."


	2. Ghost

**Chapter 2**

Ghost wasn't in the best of moods, he was trapped in a little beach shack with Captain MacTavish and some big American, Ghost remembered that his name was Chris. A virus has broken out on the island of Banoi, which is turning people into… zombies.

Normally the BSAA would be handling something like this but the outbreak was so big that General Shepard ordered Task Force 141 to assist them.

As soon as they got on the island, a horde of them attacked them and they all became separated. Ghost was with MacTavish and a BSAA soldier called Chris Redfield. A bunch of running zombies came screaming at them and they all piled into a bar on a little island just off the beach.

"Now what?" MacTavish shouted, staying on his guard.

"I say we open the door and just give it all we've got." Ghost suggested.

"Are you insane?" MacTavish shouted at his lieutenant.

"What else can we do?" Chris said carrying an AK-74.

"That door's made of wood, it's not gonna last forever." Ghost told his captain.

MacTavish thought for a moment.

"Fine!" MacTavish gave in. "I'll open the door, you two fucking have 'em!"

The masked man picked up his M4A1 with an ACOG sight and an M203 grenade launcher. He stood next to the muscular American, who had his AK ready. MacTavish opened the door and a woman in her bikini ran towards them and attacked but a bullet in the head soon solved that.

More and more kept piling in but were mowed down with bullets, MacTavish had soon joined in.

"We can't keep this up forever." Chris warned them.

As if on cue, more gunfire could be heard but it came from outside and the zombies were soon all down. They all cautiously walked out in case there were still any outside and they were met by a cloaked figure in a mask. They pulled out an SMG and shot MacTavish in the arm and the leg downing him.

"No!" Ghost shouted and opened fire on them but they moved with incredible speed.

The figure was all of a sudden right in front of Ghost and they kicked him in the stomach and then put a gun to his head when he was on his knees. Ghost heard a shot but found he was still alive. Ghost looked up and saw Chris with his rifle pointed at the figure's head and the mask had come off. Under the mask was a woman with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

Chris looked in horror when he saw this woman's face and he lowered his gun.

"Jill?" He said and she looked at him blankly.

Chris started getting closer until he was met with a shot to the chest, she turned to Ghost and fired but he dodged but still was hot in the arm.

The woman threw off the robes and Ghost saw that she was wearing a dark blue catsuit. She walked over to MacTavish's body and took an ID card from him and then she left.

Ghost wasn't sure how long he was laid there but it seemed like a very long time. Eventually four people, walked up to him. A muscular black man kneeled down next to him and put his hand on Ghost's neck.

"Shit!" He cursed to the others. "This guy's still awake."

The man helped Ghost up and gave him support. A black woman dressed in purple walked up to him while a man and a Chinese woman helped Chris and MacTavish.

"Have you come to help us?" She asked him.

"Yeah…" Ghost said, struggling to focus as he continued to bleed. "We're stranded."

Ghost passed out.

* * *

Ghost woke up in a dark room with a scrawny man stood near him wearing glasses. Chris and MacTavish were also laid there unconscious.

Another man walked in and told the first to leave. The second man had an American accent and wore a grey suit that he had unbuttoned and let his tie down because of the heat.

"Ghost?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Ghost questioned as he got himself up.

"My name is Norman Jayden. I need to ask you some questions about the attack on you and your squad."

"Aren't you the guy who killed the Origami Killer?" Ghost asked.

"Yes I am but that can wait." Jayden said impatiently.

A woman walked in after Jayden, she was young and wore lots of dark brown. She was only wearing a vest and a pair of shorts with boots on, but she had guns on her and lots of other gear that would come in useful.

"Who attacked you?" Jayden questioned.

"A woman…" Ghost thought back. "Chris seemed to know her… I think he called her Jill."

"What!?" Jayden exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"Who is she?" The woman said in a posh English accent.

"Jill Valentine died years ago fighting a bio-terrorist called Albert Wesker, she was Chris Redfield's partner and she shouldn't be alive." Jayden explained.

"Whatever you're doing here, I want payback." Ghost stated.


	3. Batman

Batman overlooked what remained of Arkham City, still depressed over how Joker died in front of him and that he managed to kill Talia before he went. As he thought about this, he heard gunfire coming a few blocks away, towards the GCPD.

The Dark Knight used his grapple to propel himself in the air and glide across the city, he landed on a rooftop just across from the GCPD and activated his Detective Vision. He saw three members of Harley Quinn's crew dead on the floor with a squad of six mercenaries guarding the entrance, all heavily armed with military grade weapons, not TYGER. the way they were gathered at the entrance suggested they were guarding something or someone inside.

Batman took the safe route and crept round to the back where there was a door that Batman could get into thanks to his grappling gun. He entered inside and he could hear voices, one of them belonged to Mr. Freeze, who had taken up residence inside the GCPD, the other voice belonged to an unknown woman. He once again used Detective Vision to check if there was anybody else and all he could see was Freeze and an armed female. Batman watched their conversation from an air vent that overlooked the entire room.

"Who are you that you have such equipment and weapons?" Questioned Freeze.

"That's not important." Replied the woman who was wearing a dark catsuit and had blonde hair. "Let's just call us a corporation, I work for a man who is interested in your work and could use a man of your intelligence."

"Not interested." Freeze turned her down, bluntly.

"I thought you would say that, so I've had some preparations." The woman smiled.

The woman pulled out some sort of communication device and held it out to Freeze as it played on loud speaker.

"Victor!" A voice shouted from the device.

"Nora?" Freeze exclaimed in shock.

"I'm going to count to ten and if Mr. Freeze hasn't given me an answer then you are to kill her." The blonde woman said into the comm device and then began counting.

Freeze pulled out his freeze gun and aimed it at the woman as she continued counting. As she was nearly at the end of the numbers Freeze dropped his gun.

"Fine, just leave her." Freeze growled.

Batman now decided to make his move and glided down to take the woman down but she moved out of the way with great speed and after Batman had landed, she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and fell to the ground on his back. He tried to take some swings for her but she moved quick and delivered hits back to him and she put him on the floor again. She then pulled out a Skorpion SMG and fired into his chest and Batman began to blackout as he watched the woman grab Freeze and walk outside.

* * *

Batman woke up on the floor with blood leaking from his chest but he'll live. He activated Detective Vision and found a bullet casing from the Skorpion and found a fingerprint on it from when it was pushed into a magazine.

"Jill Valentine?" Batman said out loud after he'd scanned the fingerprint. "Former member of the STARS group in the Raccoon City Police Department, after the city was destroyed she became a founding member of the BSAA until she was presumed dead after an encounter with bioterrorist, Albert Wesker."

Batman then got hold of Oracle and told her to run more checks on Jill Valentine and to begin checks on Albert Wesker.

"I found something you should know about." Oracle told the Dark Knight.

"What is it?" Batman questioned.

"After you're encounter with Valentine, there was a large energy surge usually associated with high-tech teleports." Oracle informed.

"Teleports? Who are these people?" Batman said confused at how they had such high-tech equipment.

"Just after that there was a second energy surge, which is where I'm guessing they teleported to." Oracle said.

"Where?"

"New Marais."


	4. Commander Shepard

After the successful mission in Gotham City, Jill Valentine went to her master in their New Marais hideout. Albert Wesker stood there with perfect posture, his long dark coat flowing behind him and wearing his signature sunglasses even inside.

"We have Freeze." Jill told him.

"I guessed defrosting and threatening his wife would put him in his place." Wesker smiled.

"What's our next move?" Jill asked him.

"You are going to take a group of the assassins known as the Saints to the Cathedral. After using Captain John MacTavish's ID card to enter Task Force 141's database, I found what we need." Wesker informed his slave.

She immediately turned on her heel to find the Saints and begin the assault on the cathedral. Wesker got ready to do his part.

* * *

Commander Shepard stood on the Citadel and on both sides he had two trusted friends. The Turian, Garrus Vakarian and Alliance Marine, James Vega. They looked at the body of Councillor Udina who had been gunned down by Ashley Williams after he staged a coup with Cerberus to kill the other Councillors.

"Commander," Said Commander Bailey as he approached the group. "There's another situation down in one of C-Sec's vaults that holds some valuable objects."

The trio of Shepard, Garrus and Vega all hopped into a shuttle and followed Bailey's directions to the vault. Once they touched the ground, they readied their weapons and carefully approached the vault, which had been ripped through by something impossibly strong. They found a blonde man in all black leather, wearing sunglasses picking up a piece of technology that Shepard recognised as Reaper technology, most likely from Sovereign.

"You don't want to play around with that." Shepard warned the man.

The man stepped away from the Reaper technology and smiled as he cracked his knuckles at his guests.

"Believe me, I do want to play around with that." Wesker chuckled at the group.

"What does Cerberus want with that anyway?" Garrus questioned as he aimed his scope at Wesker's head.

"You have me confused with somebody else, this Cerberus I've been seeing around here have been just as troubling for me. I can already guess that my intentions are bigger." Wesker smiled and quickly zoomed forward and punched Shepard with great force, sending him back. Garrus took aim but Wesker kicked the weapon from Archangel's hands and kicked him in the chest. James fired shots at Wesker but he moved in the blink of an eye and knocked James out.

Shepard quickly got up and used his Omni-blade but Wesker grabbed Shepard's arm and punched him in the face and then threw him across the room. Wesker picked up the piece of Sovereign and walked away. Shepard got back up and chased the superhuman.

Wesker opened a blue portal and stepped through. Shepard ran and jumped through and landed on the hard floor. Shepard looked around and saw things from the past such as cars. Shepard tried his comms and could reach nobody, he tried everyone Garrus, James, Ashley, Liara, Joker, EDI nobody. What happened?


End file.
